Groselle's Travels
Groselle's Travels is a Sealed Artifact of an unknown grade. It was given to Gehrman Sparrow by Rear Admiral Iceberg Edwina Edwards. The book was made by Dragon of Imagination Ankewelt. According to Arrodes, the book first appeared among the dragons after the disappearance of the City of Miracles Liveseyd. Later it turns out that Liveseyd was hidden in the subconsciousness of the characters in the book by Ankewelt. Klein speculated that both Quill of Alzuhod and this book is the resurrection method left behind by the Dragon of Imagination Ankewelt, and was sent to him by God of Knowledge and Wisdom. Appearance It has the appearance of an ordinary-looking book with a brown goatskin cover. History Rear Admiral Iceberg Edwina Edwards said that this book originated from a sunken ship. It has been soaked at the bottom of the sea for 165 years without any damage. It records a story about a giant named Groselle, who went to the Nation of Frost to hunt the King of the North. Along the way, he encounters many companions, until the story suddenly comes to halt just before they fought it. It is not the end of the story, but the pages afterward cannot be opened no matter what methods used. Later, Edwina Edwards gets sucked inside the book. Klein, along with Danitz and Anderson Hood, came to her rescue. Inside the book, they encountered the protagonist of the book along with his team. The 2nd Epoch Giant Guardian Groselle, the Elvish Songster Siatas, the 3rd Epoch devout ascetic Priest of Light Snowman, the 4th Epoch Solomon Empire's viscount Dream Stealer Mobet Zoroast, and the 5th Epoch Loen Kingdom's Discipline Paladin Frunziar Edward. They had been trapped inside the book for hundreds of years, without any way out. Their life would be restarted at certain 'checkpoint' based on the progress that they have made into the story, while still keeping the previous memories. Klein concludes that the only way out should be killing the King of the North, Ulyssan. The ratio of time between the real world and the minor world inside the book is 1:1. It can be seen from the fact that after defeating King of the North and went back to the real world, all protagonists instantly died from the erosion of time. Afterward, Edwina gave the book to Klein as her thanks. The state of the world entered a new setting after the protagonists defeated the King of the North. The protagonists continued to exist in the book even after the real person has left the book. But it seems none of the protagonists in the book remembered that they had fought against King of the North. In Volume 5, Klein along with Audrey Hall and Leonard Mitchell were exploring the collective subconscious of the book. They encountered a non-floating city that exactly resembled the City of Miracle, Liveseyd. In the Honest Hall where every thought can be heard, they found the mural of the journey of Groselle's Travel Book in the real world and at the end of the mural is where the book meets Quill of Alzuhod. Behind the throne in the hall, they found a mysterious dangerous sealed door. Inside is connected to the Sea of Chaos which would corrupt everyone who come to close contact with it. The book evaporated into thin air after Klein was rejected by the book at the end of George III advancement ritual fight, which is probably under the will of Adam. Power and ability Power The book will trap anyone who had contact with it for a long time or dropped their blood onto it. Groselle's Travels had a minor world inside it, complete with its spirit world counterpart. For anyone who died inside the book, their subconscious and collective subconscious would be copied and then modified slightly to make the consciousness met the current setting of the book. Therefore, the target will be influenced by their own subconscious in their dreams, recreating their life inside the book even if they had already died. It can be used to collect information about the related target who had died inside the book. Klein sometimes uses the book as a shield because of its indestructible characteristic. Downside The book will trap anyone who had contact with it for a long time or dropped their blood onto it. They had to complete the story, or else they would be trapped there forever. After some time, their life would reset to a certain 'checkpoint' of time. There is no way out unless they complete the story. The world inside the book is a fake world. The Beyonder system inside, even if it looks the same as the real world, it was completely different. Beyonder abilities of the minor cannot be used in the real world. Therefore, any progress made to advance one Beyonder sequence inside the minor world would be deemed as invalid in the real world. After the target natural lifespan is exhausted, they wouldn't die inside the book. Theoretically, one could live forever inside the book, even if their natural lifespan has been spent. Only after they went back to the real world, they would die instantly. Fortunately, after the story was completed, there is an exit gate as a way out to the real world. Category:Sealed Artifacts Category:Unknown Grade